Undercover
by Penelope Louise
Summary: Things are going to get interesting when Lisbon and Jane have to go undercover... as a married couple.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I hope you enjoy my new Mentalist fic! I wanted to write one that was more than a one-shot, and was egged on by my best mate, April [Adiver]. I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

"Undercover?" Lisbon spluttered.

"Is there a problem with that, Agent Lisbon?" Minelli asked, and Lisbon shook her head.

"Not at all, sir." She answered, lying through her teeth.

"Good." Minelli smiled at her, and she had a sudden urge to slap some sense into the man's head with the folders he was currently holding out for her to take. "Her are your case files. Make sure Jane is fully briefed on his part."

"Yes, sir." Lisbon said stonily, and walked out of the office. As the door closed, Minelli smirked as he heard her mutter, "Jane is going to find this hilarious."

She walked back into the bullpen, and automatically everyone looked up. Well, everyone apart from Jane, who was asleep on his couch. She threw one of the folders at him, which had 'Confidential' emblazoned across the front. He looked up, and lifted his head slightly of the armrest. He picked up the folder which was about to fall off of his chest and onto the floor. He opened the file and quickly scan read the contents of the first page.

And then he burst into laughter.

"Is there a reason you find this funny, Jane?" Lisbon asked, glaring at him.

"Undercover! Ha! Married… couple!" Jane burst into laughter again, and Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt exchanged looks wondering what was going on.

"We leave tomorrow, so I suggest you go pack." Lisbon shot at him, unable to stop the red flush flooding onto her cheeks. She handed a file to Van Pelt. "Make sure you three know what's going on."

She grabbed her briefcase from her office before stalking out off to the elevator. Jane grabbed his coat and ran after her.

"Wait up, Lisbon." He called, and slipped into the elevator just in time. She glanced at him.

"What? You think this is funny?" She asked.

"Well, yes, but that's not the point. It'll be fun, Lisbon." He tried to convince her, but she simply raised her eyebrows at him. The elevator doors opened and she walked out. "Lisbon, wait!"

"What?" She turned and glared at him. "You'll see me tomorrow! Then you'll have all the time you want to talk to me."

"Fine, never mind then." Jane said airily, and turned to walk off to his car.

"Come on, Jane; stop playing your stupid games." Lisbon called after him.

"It doesn't matter. See you tomorrow… Brooke!" Lisbon glared at Jane's retreating back.

"Jackass." She stormed off to her own car, but spent the whole of the drive to her home wondering what he was going to say to her. When she arrived home, she brought out a large suitcase and picked out clothes from her closet. For some reason, she had been feeling like she had to make an impression on Jane… as if she was some high school girl with a crush.

They were to be in a posh Californian hotel (with its own spa, gym, sports center and multiple pools) posing as a new-to-California rich couple. They were trying to weed out a serial killer who was targeting rich, married people, no preference between men and women, who were cheating on their partner. Lisbon wondered how Jane felt about having to 'cheat' on her… with Van Pelt. She wondered how Van Pelt and Rigsby would feel about it.

At least one person would want to kill Minelli by the end of the week, and she had a strong hunch that it would probably be her.

She referred to the case file, and noted that she had to be wearing a lot of jewelry, and a lot of bright, and she planned to shoot at first sight who had written the last part, low-cut clothing. She worked through her wardrobe, sighing at the familiar smart pants and sweaters that she wasn't going to be in everyday for the next few weeks.

She pulled out every single dress she owned. A grand total of five of them. After trying on four of them, she had worked out that two were too small. The fifth she hadn't been able to put on. It was the dress she had worn to both her mother and father's funerals. She comforted herself with the fact that it probably didn't fit. She was just about to change out of the last dress, a scarlet strapless, rather short number that she didn't remember buying, when her doorbell rang.

Completely forgetting about what she was wearing, she hurried downstairs and opened the door.

"Jane!" Lisbon exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Jane's gaze travelled down her body, and lingered for longer than was respectable on her legs. A cough brought him back to the present.

"Jane?" Lisbon hinted.

"I was planning to take you shopping." Jane grinned at her. "I thought that you might not have the sort of clothing that is… the norm for incredibly rich Californian babes."

"I don't exactly have that sort of money, Jane." Lisbon pointed out.

"That's where I come in." Jane grinned broadly. "Remember when I used to be a fake psychic?"

"Yes…" Lisbon said warily.

"Well, if you get it right, you can make a whole lot of money." Jane commented. "And also, if you play cards like I do…"

"Okay! I get the hint, you're rich. I'm not a charity case, Jane!" Lisbon replied, hurt to think that was what she needed.

"I know!" Jane was equally hurt that that was what she thought he was doing it for. "I want to spoil you for once, Lisbon. Pay you back for the times that you're covered me."

Lisbon wasn't sure if he was sincere, but it was Jane. With money. And a large department store with a heck of a lot of clothing.

"Fine." She conceded. "Just let me get changed first!"

Two and a half hours later, Jane's car pulled up outside Lisbon's house. Lisbon got out of the passenger side, and opened the back door to take the bags. Jane took the rest and followed her up to her front door. Lisbon unlocked the door and pushed it open with her foot. Carrying the bags upstairs, she didn't notice Jane following her until she had put the bags on the floor or her bedroom and turned around and come face to face with him.

"Patrick!" She exclaimed in surprise, and Jane grinned. She corrected herself. "Jane!"

Jane put the bags he was carrying down next to the ones already on the floor. "Need help packing?" He asked her, and she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Shouldn't you be packing yourself?" She asked, but he shook his head.

"Already done." He answered, and she raised one eyebrow. He sure packed fast.

"Oh, fine." She conceded, and began taking everything out of the bags. "I'll just get a pair of scissors."

Jane's eyes followed her as she left the room. He felt slightly out of his depth. He glanced down at the wedding band still on his finger, and twisted it around, taking a deep breath. He was scared.

He was falling for her. He was falling for his boss, Teresa Lisbon.

When Lisbon arrived back, he was back to his normal self and perfectly composed. Wordlessly, he handed her each item of clothing, and she would cut off the tags, and fold them up neatly into the suitcase. Jane sat down on the edge of her bed, next to where her suitcase was. He didn't miss the fact that Lisbon was looking at him, either.

"You called me Patrick earlier." He commented offhandedly.

"So?" Lisbon looked at him strangely. "It is your name."

"I do know that. But normally you call me Jane." Jane replied, and didn't miss the blush that tinged Lisbon's cheeks for a few seconds. "Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing!" Lisbon answered quickly.

"Liar." Jane said, and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But not for the reason you think." She answered him, and he raised his eyebrows.

"What reason do I think?" He asked interestedly.

"Never you mind." She replied, ducking her face to hide the blush creeping back onto her face.

"What ever you say." Jane dismissed it easily. "Teresa."

A whole hour later, Lisbon folded the last piece of clothing up into the suitcase. It was then, that she noticed a small bag near the doorway. She looked at it warily.

"Jane, is that yours?" She asked, pointing to it. Jane shrugged.

"Well, I bought it, but they probably wouldn't suit me." He said mysteriously. Lisbon looked at him for a while, trying to gauge what he was thinking about, before walking over and looking in the bag.

"JANE!" She exclaimed, glaring at him.

"What?" He asked innocently. "They'll suit you!"

Lisbon glared again at him, and then back at the bag full of lingerie. She looked at the tag of one.

"Do you mind telling me how you know what size I am?" She asked, eyeing him.

"I have a good eye." Jane grinned, and Lisbon had the sudden urge to slap him. Or kiss him. The first would probably get a better reaction though.

_**

* * *

A/N: So? Any thoughts? Good? Bad? Review and tell me!**_

_**Reviews = Updates**_

_**No Reviews – No updates**_

_**Your call.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing the last chapter! **_

Thank you to_** Habeous Corpus**__ (my first reviewer of this story!), and everyone else who was kinda enough to review!_

_**All your reviews really made me happy! AND I HIT 200,000 WORDS ARCHIVED! YES!!!**_

* * *

Lisbon arrived at the CBI headquarters early that morning as instructed. She headed for her office to leave her suitcase their while she saw Minelli for a last minute briefing. To her surprise, the first thing she saw was Patrick Jane, asleep on her couch.

"Morning, sunshine." She greeted him, and he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning." He replied jovially.

"Is there any reason that you are sleeping on my couch?" Lisbon asked interestedly. Jane shrugged and she set her suitcase in the corner of the room.

"I got here early, but they were cleaning in the bullpen so I couldn't get to my couch." Jane answered, and Lisbon smirked.

"Don't worry Jane. I won't laugh if you tell the truth." She said, noticing at opening to get back at him.

"And what truth might that be?" Jane asked quizzically, raising his eyebrows.

"You simply wanted to see me." Lisbon grinned, and Jane chuckled.

"Of course. I wanted to get here early and surprise by lovely wife by sleeping on her office couch." Jane smirked, and Lisbon rolled her eyes. Jane took something out of his pocket and threw it to her, and she caught it deftly. It was cold in her palm. She opened her hand.

"A ring, Jane? Surely you're meant to be on one knee for this." Lisbon said, deadpan. Jane grinned.

"You wish." He replied, as Lisbon slid the ring on her finger. To her surprise, it didn't seem strange. For some reason, it felt… natural. Jane stood up, smoothing down his clothing.

_Ohmigod. Jane is wearing a button down shirt and jeans. Ohmigod. Jane has a really nice ass… bad Lisbon! No thinking like that when Jane is around! No thinking like that about Jane, either! _Lisbon tried to banish the thoughts from her head. She noticed Jane smirking at her. Sometimes she really did believe he could read her mind. It would be just her luck.

"Time to face Minelli?" Jane asked her, and she smiled.

"Well, we have to do it sometime, and he'd be less irritated if we were on time." She reasoned, and opened the door, holding it open for him to pass.

"Ladies first." Jane told her, with a sweeping gesture with his hand. Lisbon smiled and walked through the doorway.

"And they say chivalry is dead." Lisbon commented as she passed him, and thought she heard him chuckle softly. Together, they headed for Minelli's office. Lisbon knocked smartly on the door.

"Come in." Minelli's voice called out, and Lisbon pushed open the door, closely followed by Jane.

"You said you wanted to see us before we left?" Lisbon hinted, and Minelli nodded, remembering the note in their case files.

"I wanted to remind you that all the CBI rules still apply…" Minelli began, but Jane interrupted him.

"Including the one about dating coworkers? Because that makes it rather hard to be a married couple." Jane pointed out, earning himself a glare from Lisbon and an 'I am not amused' expression from Minelli.

"You know exactly what I mean, Jane." Minelli answered, and Jane noted that he didn't actually answer his question. "And, Jane. I have been authorized to give you a weapon."

Lisbon's face paled as Minelli handed over a holster and a gun to Jane. Oh great. Not only would she have to put up with Jane, but she would have to put up with an armed Jane.

"Thank you for agreeing to work this case." Minelli nodded at them, which they took as a cue to leave. As the door closed, Minelli put his head in his hands. _Oh God. I just gave Jane a gun. Crap!_

Soon, the rest of the serious crime unit arrived.

"Nice skirt, boss." Van Pelt commented, and Lisbon smiled at the younger agent.

"Thank you, Van Pelt." She answered. From Cho, she simply received a 'morning, boss.' Rigsby took a slightly different turn on the compliments.

"Ohmigod! You're wearing a skirt!" he exclaimed when he walked in.

"Thanks for that, Rigsby." Lisbon ignored Jane laughing.

"Sorry." Rigsby's face reddened. "It's just… you're only ever wearing pants so it was sort of a surprise…"

"Digging yourself a hole there." Cho pointed out helpfully.

"When do we go?" Jane asked from his couch, sounding like a five year old in the airport to go to Disneyland. Van Pelt checked the time on her computer.

"Check in is nine thirty, so you could leave now." She suggested, and Jane jumped up and walked out of the room. A few seconds later, he walked back and poked his head around the doorframe.

"Are you coming or not?" Lisbon rolled her eyes and walked out after him, the rest of the team staring after them.

"How do you think she'll manage to put up with Jane for so long?" Grace commented, and Rigsby and Cho exchanged glances.

"What, without killing him?" Rigsby asked, and Grace rolled her eyes.

"Yes, without killing him." She answered, and again Cho and Rigsby exchanged glances, except this time Rigsby started laughing.

"Not long." Cho translated for her, and she chuckled lightly.

Half an hour later, Jane and Lisbon pulled up outside the hotel. Lisbon raised her eyebrows at the grand exterior.

"Posh." She commented. There was a knock on her window and she rolled it down.

"Good morning, ma'am. Would you like us to park your car and bring your luggage to reception?" The valet asked, and Lisbon opened her door and got out.

"That would be excellent, thank you. If I could just get my bag…" She picked up her bag from the back seat. To everyone except the SCU CBI team, it was just a normal handbag. But, to the serious crime unit, it was full of tiny cameras, bugs to record speech, earwigs and other such technology.

Jane and Lisbon walked together up to the open main door of the hotel, and headed for the reception desk. The receptionist looked up expectantly.

"How may I help you?" Her voice was nasally, and sounded slightly stuck up.

"Anthony and Brooke Daniels. We are staying for three weeks." When Lisbon had read about staying for three weeks, just incase the one week hoped for wasn't enough, she hadn't been sure whether she should be happy or not. Three weeks straight with Jane. Was that something good or bad?

"Brooke…? Brooke?" Jane's voice broke into her thoughts and brought her back to the present. She smiled up at him, and they followed the receptionist towards the elevator.

After five floors the elevator stopped, and they walked out into a corridor that looked like it belonged in Buckingham Palace, not a hotel in California. The receptionist used an electronic door key to open the door to room 503, and pushed the door open. She handed two keys to Jane, and smiled at them, although it was obviously faked.

"Your luggage will be brought up shortly." She told them.

"Thanks." Lisbon said, and the receptionist gave her a weird look before turning back toward the elevator. "Why did she look at me strangely?"

Jane closed the door.

"You said thank you." He pointed out, but Lisbon still looked at him, confused. "No one says thank you to them."

Lisbon walked further into the room. It wasn't so much a room, as a corridor with rooms leading off of it. There was a lounge area, an ensuite bathroom, a kitchen and a large bedroom. Lisbon mentally winced at the thought that she was going to have to sleep in the same bed as Jane for three weeks.

_Oh well_, her thoughts cut in, it's Jane. _What's so bad about sleeping with him?_ Lisbon sighed. _Lisbon! No thinking like that!_

She picked a grape from the complimentary basket of fruit on the table in the bedroom and wandered back through to the lounge, to see Jane already sitting on the couch, flicking through the channels on the TV.

"See anything good?" She asked Jane, who looked up. _I'm looking at her. _He thought to himself, smiling.

"Sure I do." He grinned. "She's standing right in front of me."

Lisbon blushed, her cheeks pinking slightly. She was attempting to think of a witty comeback when there was a knock on the door. She turned away to answer it. She opened the door to see a young man with their suitcases.

"Your luggage, ma'am." He said. "Would you like me to bring it in?"

"Yes, please." Lisbon smiled at him, and once again got a slightly weird look back. _Damn it, Lisbon! Why so polite? _"Just put it in the bedroom and you can leave."

When the man had left, she sat down heavily on the couch next to Jane, taking off her shoes.

"I'm no good at this sort of thing." Lisbon sighed, and Jane looked at her quizzically. "Van Pelt would be much better."

"Who would believe that Van Pelt would actually date me, though? She's a little too… young for my taste." Jane pointed out, and Lisbon's cheeks tinged pink again.

"So, are you saying that I'm your ideal woman?" She teased, and he grinned.

"Perfectly ideal." He answered, and she raised her eyebrows. "If I want to get shot on a regular basis."

_**

* * *

A/N: Was that up to standards? I sure hope so! **_

_**You know the drill, reviews mean updates.**_

_**No reviews mean a grumpy author who won't update.**_

_**Your choice.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **__**OMG! I'm so happy! I seem to have many, many reviews! I love you all! **_

Thanks to **Americanchick**_(first reviewer of the chapter)._

_**I hope you like this chapter!**_

* * *

Lisbon opened up her bag, and picked out a handful of bugs and wires. She held up a tiny camera.

"Where should this go?" She asked, and Jane pointed to the TV.

"There?" he asked, but she just shrugged, walked over and attached it anyway. Lisbon switched it on. Jane leaned forward and waved at the camera.

"If you can see us phone me." He grinned at the camera, and a few seconds later his phone started ringing. He picked it up. "Yeah?"

"We see you." Cho's voice came through the received. "How come you get to do this and we just have to watch?"

"Probably because no one would believe that Lisbon would date you?" Jane suggested, and Cho started laughing.

"I have more chance than you." He answered, and Jane frowned.

"And Rigsby?" Jane asked.

"He's too infatuated with Van Pelt to notice other women." Jane wondered if Van Pelt had heard that, and how hard she was blushing. And how hard Rigsby would hit Cho when he realized what Cho was talking about. Or who, to be exact.

"Well, we're going to 'look' around the hotel." Jane smirked, and Lisbon raised her eyebrows. He ended the call and put his phone on the side table next to the couch. "Ready to find the pool and spa?"

"I've been ready for the last half hour, Jane." Lisbon reminded him, gestured at his phone. He grinned.

"Someone is a little touchy today." Lisbon rolled her eyes. "Brooke."

"I'm going to get changed." Lisbon switched the subject and headed toward the bedroom to find her swimsuit. Jane stood up and followed her. She turned around and looked at him curiously. "Why are you following me?"

"You think I'm going swimming like this?" Jane raised his eyebrows, and gestured to his shirt and jeans. Lisbon turned away and unzipped her suitcase, finding a light summery dress and a swimsuit. She headed for the door in the bedroom that led to the bathroom, locked the door and removed her clothing. Once she had the swim suit on, she pulled on the dress and headed out into the bedroom. Her eyes widened.

Jane was standing in a pair of swim shorts, looking in his suitcase for a shirt. _Ohmigod. Jane has abs! Jane has __**very **__nice abs! No! Bad Lisbon! No thinking like that! _Jane looked up, smiling.

"See something you like?" He asked, receiving a glare from Lisbon. He pulled on his shirt, and walked toward her. Lisbon eyed him warily, wondering what he was going to do. To her surprise, he took her hand and pulled her out of the bedroom, and out of the room. Once they were in the elevator, heading quickly towards the ground floor, Jane leaned down, his mouth right next to Lisbon's ear.

"You don't need to hide from me, Lisbon." He whispered, and didn't miss the pink color that tinged Lisbon's cheeks.

"I'm not hiding anything from you." She retorted, and he grinned.

"Sure you aren't. That's why you hardly complained about the assignment." He said knowingly. The lift doors opened, and they headed towards the spa area that the receptionist had told Jane about earlier. Just as the sliding doors opened and warm air hit them, Jane whispered in her ear, in a sing-song fashion: "You love me!"

"Keep dreaming." Lisbon retorted, keeping her heated face away from him. _Why is he always right about everything? _Jane probably didn't realize just how close to the truth he was. Or, at least, Lisbon hoped he didn't. With Jane, you never could tell. One of the women from the hotel staff walked up to them.

"Good morning, have you been to the spa before?" She asked, her voice dripping with sweetness.

"No, we haven't." Jane answered for both of them.

"Okay. Well, we have two heated inside pools, one heated outside pool, one outside unheated pool and an iced pool. There is a sauna and a Jacuzzi inside, and a hot tub outside. If you see me, I can organize an appointment with the masseur, or the beauty therapist –" She was interrupted by Jane.

"Brooke has enough beauty already." He teased Lisbon, and she rolled her eyes.

"At least one of us here doesn't need the beauty therapist." She answered, turning back to the woman. "Sorry, please carry on."

"I will go get you two towels and robes." The woman said, and disappeared into a small room. She returned moments later armed with the aforementioned robes and towels. With her spare arm, she gestured across the high ceilinged spa to the doors on the other side. "The changing rooms are through there. Just tell me if you need anything else."

She handed Jane the towels and the robes. Lisbon and Jane walked together across the spa.

"They should give us more work like this." Jane commented, and Lisbon chuckled.

"What? Paid to relax in a posh hotel and spa?" She grinned. "Of course."

"Oh. I was talking about the fact I get paid to be married." Jane said smoothly, and Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't paid." She replied. Jane glanced at her, and held the door open for her to walk through before him. _She's lying… _He thought to himself. _Or, at least, I sure do hope she is._

They went their separate ways into the male and female changing rooms. Jane took off his shirt quickly and returned to wait outside for Lisbon. When she emerged from the changing room, it was all he could not to stare at her with his mouth open.

"You look… great." He said, once he'd finally got his vocal cords back into working order.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." Lisbon replied, smirking. She was wearing a one piece swimsuit, yet it was only a thin strip of material that connected the top part to the bottom part. The scarlet color contrasted well with her paler skin, and the straps were tied halter-neck style.

"Inside or outside?" Jane asked, and Lisbon thought for a moment.

"Inside." She smiled and headed for the doors back to the spa. Jane watched her as she walked away, his eyes on her butt and legs. She turned around, and caught him looking. "Coming, _honey?"_

Jane blinked and followed her. _Woah Lisbon has a nice ass… No, Jane, you should not be thinking like that!_

Lisbon sat on the edge of the pool, and lowered herself in. The water was warm, but not too hot. She surface-dived under and felt the movement of the water as Jane dived in after her. To her surface, and pair of hands circled her waist. She surfaced, and turned around, coming face to face with Jane.

She was about to say something when someone caught her eye.

"Anton O'Farrell at two o'clock." She said quietly, and Jane swam around her to get a view of the suspect they were trying to weed out.

"He looks confident." Jane noted. "A man who is proud of his work."

"He thinks he's doing it for good…" Lisbon said softly, and Jane looked at her. She turned and her eyes met his gaze. "He thinks that killing those committing adultery is for everyone's good."

"Packs a hard hit. Not only do you find out your partner is cheating, but they're dead too." Jane added, and gasped slightly as the wall of his house flashed before his eyes, a red smiley decorating its white paintwork.

"Jane? Are you alright?" Lisbon held his shoulders and shook him gently. Jane blinked a few times, and stared into the emerald eyes which were full of worry. For him? _Lisbon worries about me? That's… good to know._

"I am now." He said, and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. Lisbon froze, completely surprised. Jane twisted and dived into the turquoise water, catching her ankle and pulling her under with him. They surfaced, Jane laughing and Lisbon spluttering.

"What?" Jane asked innocently.

"Don't do that!" Lisbon glared at him.

"Why? You don't have anywhere for your gun in that bikini!" Jane grinned, ignoring the death glare well aimed at him by Lisbon.

_**

* * *

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed that!**_

_**You know what happens now! Reviews equal updated, no reviews mean no updates… You know what you want to do!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **__**Thanks for your reviews!**_

_**Thank you to Habeous Corpus (first reviewer of the chapter)**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

Rigsby and Van Pelt were sitting in the CBI car, waiting for any updates from Lisbon or Jane. So far, after three hours, nothing.

"Do you ever think about the future?" Rigsby broke the silence, and Grace looked at him strangely.

"Or course I think about the future. Why?" Rigsby bit his lip, and Grace wondered what he seemed to be so worried about.

"Do you ever think about… you know… settling down…?" Grace smiled, and realized that Rigsby was asking her if she had ever thought about marriage.

"I guess it's crossed my mind before, yes." She said mysteriously, and Rigsby turned his head to look out of the window again.

"V… Grace?" Rigsby corrected himself, and Van Pelt was surprised to hear him calling her by her first name. Normally she was just 'Van Pelt', nothing more, nothing less. She turned to face him, and tilting her head slightly to show she was interested in what he had to say. "Would you like to go out to dinner some time?"

"I'd love to." Grace smiled nervously. She knew Rigsby liked her, come on, the whole office said he **loved **her. But what did she feel? _I don't know… He's a nice guy and all… _

Suddenly, she leaned in, and their lips met. They jumped apart when someone knocked on the window. Blushing furiously, Grace rolled down the window.

"Once you two lovebirds have finished, can I get in the car?" Cho asked, holding up food. Rigsby quickly unlocked the doors and let Cho back in the car, taking his burger out of Cho's hands as he did so. "Any news?"

"Nothing." Grace replied, wondering how Rigsby could eat so much, so fast. He noticed her watching him.

"What? I'm hungry!" He replied, but it came out more like 'Huh? I ugry.' Grace rolled her eyes and shook her head, taking her tuna and sweet corn sandwich from Cho.

Suddenly, the small monitor in the car went slightly into static, before revealing Lisbon's face, framed by her hair, which was wet. They could see Jane just behind her.

"Confirmed. Anton O'Farrell is in the hotel. We'll try and get close to him." Lisbon cut off the connection, and left the other three agents expecting her to say something else. They could still hear Jane and Lisbon talking from voice recording bug on the back of one of the paintings.

"Lunch?" They heard Jane ask.

"Of course." Lisbon answered, and the sound of a door opening and then shutting again signalled their departure.

"Well, they seem comfortable." Cho commented.

"At least someone is." Rigsby complained, trying to stretch his legs in the small amount of room.

"Well, at least Lisbon hasn't killed Jane yet." Van Pelt said, always the optimist, looking on the bright side.

Together, Lisbon and Jane headed for the elevator. As the waited for it to arrive at their floor, Jane studied Lisbon. She was now dressed in a green shift dress that complimented her eyes perfectly.

"Jane, you're staring." Lisbon's voice broke into his thoughts, and he looked up, startled. He hadn't noticed that she had turned around.

"Sorry." His brain was still in a bit of a gooey puddle to come up with a witty remark and, Lisbon, knowing she'd won, gained a smug smile. The elevator signalled its arrival with a _**'ding' **_and the doors slid open. Already in the elevator was Anton O'Farrell.

"Good afternoon." Jane smiled at the man who was their suspect. The man smiled back.

"Afternoon." Jane decided to try and become 'friends' with the man, as it would make it easier for the case to run smoothly.

"Where are you from?" Jane asked Anton.

"Bronson, Florida." Anton answered, "You?"

"Oh, everywhere." Jane said, waving his hand about a bit. "We've lived in Alford, Quincy, St Louis, Layton… Many places. We're considering moving to California, though. Settling down, you know?"

"Sure do." Anton nodded his head, agreeing with what Jane was saying. "What was your name again?"

"Anthony Daniels. This is my wife, Brooke." Jane answered him, noting that he hadn't said his name in the first place. The lift doors opened and Jane and Lisbon walked out of the elevator, toward the restaurant.

"See you around." Anton called after them. Jane turned and waved, before carrying on.

"He seems surprisingly nice for a serial killer." Lisbon said to Jane, who chuckled.

"Never judge a book by its cover." As they walked through the doors to the restaurant, one of the waitresses walked over to them.

"Table for two?" She asked, and Jane nodded. "Follow me please."

They followed her over to a small table near the window. Jane glanced at Lisbon before saying something to the waitress.

"Could we have something a little more… private, please?" He suggested, and she turned and walked away, followed by Jane and Lisbon to a table in the corner.

"Will this do, sir?" She asked, and Jane nodded. "Here are the menus. Any drinks?"

"Iced tea, please." Jane told her. "Brooke?"

"A cappuccino please." Lisbon said, opening her menu. The waitress left. She glanced up at Jane, raising her eyebrows. "Somewhere more private?"

"I am surprised to believe that you think I am either teasing you or going to try to seduce you over lunch." Jane replied, and Lisbon looked at him weirdly.

"That never even crossed my mind." Lisbon answered, even though it actually had.

"Your denial that it did intrigues me." Jane smirked, and Lisbon really wanted to slap the knowing grin off his face. _Why does he have to know everything? _"Anyway, where else would we be able to talk about the case without people overhearing?"

Lisbon cursed herself at thinking Jane had got a private table for a different reason. _He doesn't have feelings for me. Why can't I get over him? What is it about him? _

"What he told us did match exactly with what was in the case files." Jane said, oblivious to Lisbon's current train of thought. He stopped as the waitress walked over with their drinks.

"May I take your order?" She asked, waiting.

"Just the grilled chicken salad for me, please." Lisbon told her, and the woman wrote it down on her pad of paper.

"The Shrimp Fettuccine Alfredo for me, please." Jane ordered, and the waitress took their menus and hurried away.

Seven hours later, and they were back in the restaurant for dinner and just leaving to return to their room. Jane unlocked the door.

"I'll go have a shower." Lisbon informed him, heading through the bedroom to the bathroom. Jane nodded.

Ten minutes later, and Lisbon was out of the shower, standing on the bathroom mat in a towel. She looked around for her clothes and realized she'd left her change of clothes in the bedroom. She opened the door quietly.

Jane was lying on the bed, his eyes closed. Lisbon, thinking he was asleep, walked across the room to get her night clothes from her suitcase. Jane heard her, and opened his eyes. _Nice view… No, Jane! No thinking like that! She's your boss! Technically I'm only a consultant… so she isn't exactly my boss…_

Jane's thoughts were interrupted by Lisbon standing and turning around. He quickly shut his eyes as she passed him. Once he heard the click of the bathroom door closing, he opened his eyes and sat up. _I think I'm falling for Lisbon… _He realized.

A few minutes later, Lisbon re-emerged from the bathroom, her hair slightly damp. She noticed Jane sitting up and staring at nowhere in particular.

"Jane? Are you alright?" she asked, and Jane was surprised since very voice seemed to sound like she actually cared for him… _Why do I have to see so much in everything?_

"I'm fine." He answered. "Just tired."

Lisbon walked over to him and sat next to him on the bed.

"I can sleep on the couch if you want." She offered, thinking that he didn't want to have to sleep in the same bed as her. _Maybe he's remembering his wife… Why am I in love with a man who I can never have? _

"No, it's fine." Jane answered. _See? She doesn't even want to have to sleep in the same bed as me… _

"Oh, good." Lisbon answered, and then realized that it sounded like she was saying that she **wanted **to sleep with Jane. _That wasn't meant to sound like that… I mean I __**would **__like to sleep with him, but he isn't meant to know!_

"I'm going to watch TV. Coming?" Jane stood up, and offered Lisbon his hand. She took it, and together they walked into the lounge area. Jane switched on the TV.

Static filled the screen in the CBI car, and they saw Lisbon and Jane sitting on the couch together, Lisbon with her feet pulled up under her. Unbeknown to the pair in the hotel room, turning on the TV now meant that it turned on the camera.

After two hours, Lisbon's head was on Jane's shoulder, her eyes partly closed. Jane's fingers played with her hair, and he was deep in thought, thinking about his wife. _Wouldn't she want me to be happy? With another woman? Would I be betraying her? _

The end credits of the movie they had been watching scrolled up the screen. Lisbon stirred and sat up straight. Jane switched off the TV, but the CBI's mini camera was still running.

"They're sweet together." Grace commented.

"The boss and Jane? Ha!" Rigsby exclaimed.

Lisbon lay down on the bed, and was soon joined by Jane after he had changed out of the jeans and shirt he'd been wearing.

"Can they still hear us?" Lisbon broke the silence and Jane turned his head to look at her.

"Who?" he asked.

"Van Pelt. Cho, Rigsby." Lisbon elaborated.

"Why? Do you want to say something you don't want them to hear?" Jane grinned in the dark, and wondered whether Lisbon was blushing.

"No… I was just wondering…" Lisbon finished. Jane's hand found Lisbon's in the dark, and held it. Lisbon was surprised at the contact. She moved slightly so that she was closer to Jane, her head on his chest. With his other hand, Jane stroked her hair gently, and Lisbon fell asleep thinking that maybe Jane really did have feelings for her.

_Or maybe I'm just dreaming…_

_**

* * *

A/N: Aw, poor Lisbon!**_

_**Reviews, pretty please!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: This is the only update today, as I am going around my friend's house until Monday afternoon, and she's never even seen The Mentalist, let alone knows what fan fiction is... I know. It's scary. So, sorry! **_

_**PS: If you ever notice mistakes in my writing, or spelling mistakes or English-American translations gone wrong, please mention them in a review or something so I can correct them :)  
**_

* * *

Lisbon woke up at six the next morning, to find Jane's right arm around her waist, and her hand holding his. She smiled. _I could get used to this…_

"You're awake." Jane noted, startling her. She let go of his hand and rolled over to face him.

"I didn't notice you were." She replied. "I was going to go out for a run."

"You're late. Normally you start your run at half five, and by six you've already run around the William Land golf course and are on your way back." Lisbon eyed Jane warily.

"And you know this how?" She asked.

"I saw you." Jane said simply, flashing her a smile. Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"So, you're not some crazy stalker?" She questioned, and Jane grinned.

"Well, you hope so." Jane answered, smirking. Lisbon hit his shoulder. "Want to go running?"

"Sure you can keep up?" Lisbon teased, pulling off the covers and standing up. Jane watched her as she leaned over to get her clothes from her bag. _Why is she so damn good looking? Why am I attracted to her? What is it about her? She's hot, she's nice, and she has a good sense of humor… But she's my boss! And I don't even know if she even likes me back!_

Jane stood up and stretched. "You use the bathroom first." He said, smiling at Lisbon. She looked at him strangely.

"You're being nice because…?"

"Because I have to be married to you for three weeks?" Jane suggested, and Lisbon chuckled.

"That's as good a reason as any." Lisbon smirked as she disappeared into the bathroom. Jane grabbed some clothing for his suitcase and quickly changed, beating Lisbon by only a few seconds. Lisbon eyed Jane's black knee shorts and t-shirt.

"Nice." She complimented. _Dang! He's so hot! It should be illegal to look that good! Okay… so it's probably only to me… but why does Jane have to be so damn sexy? No! Bad Lisbon, no thinking along those lines!_

"Coming?" Jane asked, and Lisbon nodded, and they heading down to the ground floor. Lisbon picked up a water bottle on the way. When they got outside, the air was warm but luckily it wasn't too humid. Lisbon began at a steady jog, a heck of a lot slower than she normally ran. Jane picked up on it.

"Sure you can't run faster?" He jibed, and Lisbon picked up her pace. After about a mile, she was pleasantly surprised at the fact that Jane was actually still keeping pace.

"Need to turn back?" She teased, but he shook his head.

"Trying to excuse yourself?" He taunted back, grinning. Lisbon dropped back slightly so that she was running next to him instead of slightly ahead. She handed him the water, and he took a gulp gratefully, and handed it back. Lisbon took a sip and screwed the lid back on. Soon, they arrived back at the hotel, and Jane clutched his side, feeling the pain of the stitch that had formed.

"You're getting old." Lisbon teased him. Jane chuckled, and they headed back inside.

The rest of the week passed without anything weird or strange happening, and the beginning of the next week was pretty uneventful too.

"I guess we should get the cogs rolling." Lisbon said one evening, as she and Jane were sitting on the couch in their room, discussing the case.

"I guess." Jane answered. Lisbon dialed Van Pelt's number on her phone.

"Van Pelt." Grace answered the phone.

"We're going to put the rest of the plan in operation. We need you in play by tomorrow. Make sure you and Jane get seen by Anton." Lisbon said.

"Alright, boss." Van Pelt replied.

"And you know what I mean by 'seen' don't you, Van Pelt?" Lisbon made sure that Grace was completely sure of her place in operation.

"Sure boss. I'll be there by tonight." Grace shut her phone, and Rigsby looked at her.

"So?" he asked.

"We're putting the rest of the plan in action." Grace said, and Rigsby frowned.

"That's where you and Jane… you know…" Rigsby looked worried.

"It's only acting, Wayne." Grace smiled, and kissed Rigsby's cheek. "I'm going to head in."

Grace jumped down from the driver's seat and headed around to get her suitcase from the trunk. It had been packed for over a week, and she'd been waiting for Lisbon's call for a while.

One hour later, Van Pelt was sitting on the bed in her room after being shown in by the receptionist. She dialed Lisbon's number.

"Hey, boss." She greeted her.

"Van Pelt, you're in?" Lisbon asked.

"Room 412." Grace answered. She was on the floor below Lisbon and Jane.

"Okay, Jane will be there soon." Lisbon ended the call. Grace waited until she heard a knock on the door. She opened it, and smiled at Jane, before letting him in. She closed the door behind them.

"What's the deal?" Van Pelt asked.

"Okay, so, Lisbon managed to plant a bug in O'Farrell's cell phone, so we can track him. He has to 'catch us' somewhere." Jane informed her, and noticed her worried expression. "Hey, don't worry. Just pretend."

"Okay…" Grace was still slightly worried. _No way am I making out with Jane... that's just… just no! Lisbon and Jane are great for each other… me and Jane? __**No way!**_

"Just look happy, okay? I won't even touch you." Jane promised, and Van Pelt nodded.

"You should be getting back to your wife." She teased, and Jane smiled.

"She'll be wondering where I got to." Jane grinned, and Van Pelt noticed he didn't actually say anything like 'she's not my wife' or any sort of denial that it was just an assignment.

Two days later, they tracked Anton O'Farrell to the fourth floor, and Jane ran down one flight of stairs to get to Grace's room. He knocked on her door, noticing Anton walking down the corridor. Grace opened it. He mouthed to word 'ACT' to her, and she nodded.

"Hey, babe." Jane said, and Grace laughed.

"I was wondering when you'd come for me." She said, making her voice sound sluttish. Out of the corner of his eye, Jane noticed Anton stop and watch them. Jane leaned down and whispered in Grace's ear.

"Come out so he sees you and pull me into the room, okay?" Grace nodded, and stepped forward, Jane stepping back so that Anton could fully see that it wasn't his 'wife.' She grabbed his shirt and yanked him into her room, shutting the door behind them.

She let go of Jane, and he massaged his neck with one hand.

"Ouch?"

_**

* * *

A/N: The plan is into action… Dun, dun, dun!**_

_**Remember, a wise person once said, "A good man doth write reviews, whereas a bad man doth leave no remembrance of themselves to the writer."**_

_**Hint, hint.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Okay, so I'd written the end of this on paper in a sudden flash of inspiration one night at one in the morning, so if it doesn't flow perfectly, I apologize. I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**I just watched The Devil Wears Prada, starring the amazing sexy Simon baker (L)**_

_**And I saw The Proposal... OMG!!! RYAN REYNOLDS is HAWWTTT :D**_

_**I'm on a hot guy kick right now :P**_

_**and thanks for your well wishing for me at my friend's house. WE WATCHED THE MENTALIST!!! YESSS!!! I RULE!  
**_

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" Lisbon asked when Jane opened the door to their room.

"He saw us." Jane confirmed, and Lisbon nodded.

"Good work." She replied, and turned and disappeared back into the lounge area. Jane followed her, and sat down next to her on the couch. "How are we going to go through with this?"

"We make sure that Anton sees me with both you and Grace. Obviously, not at the same time." Jane smiled, and Lisbon chuckled. A strand of her fell across her face, and he gently brushed it away. She smiled at him, her heart beating faster than it should be. He leaned forward, and Lisbon's thoughts ran into override. _What's he going to do? Kiss me, hopefully… _Instead, Jane whispered in her ear. "The camera is switched on."

Lisbon leaned back, and glared at the camera. Standing up, she walked over and switched it off. In the CBI car, the screen flickered and went black.

"Damn! Just when it was getting good." Rigsby complained.

Back in the hotel room, Lisbon turned and sat down next to Jane on the couch. He put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. Lisbon relaxed at his touch, and rested her head on his shoulder, feeling her eyelids grow heavy.

"Tired?" Jane asked, and Lisbon smiled.

"A little." She admitted, even though the tiredness she felt was actually more than 'just a little.' Jane shifted, and stood up, sliding his hands under her legs and her back. "What are you doing?"

"Taking you to bed." Jane said matter-of-factly, picking Lisbon up. She couldn't be bothered to fight him, to make him put her down. Jane nudged open the bedroom door with his foot, and laid Lisbon down gently on the bed. "See? I told you that you could trust me."

Jane turned to remove his shirt, and when he turned back round, Lisbon's eyes were closed and her breathing regulated. Smiling, he turned back around, stripped out of his day clothes and changed into his night clothes. He slid under the covers next to Lisbon. He had just closed his eyes when someone whispered something in his ear.

"You know, you look very good naked." It was Lisbon.

Jane chuckled.

"Good to hear." He opened his eyes and pulled her towards him. He gently kissed her on the lips, and her breath caught in her throat. Smiling, she moved closer into his hold, and fell asleep smiling.

For the next few days, everything ran smoothly with Grace in operation as well. Grace and Jane action was seen by Anton, and so was the unrequited love between husband and wife.

Soon, they knew, they would have to set the ball rolling. Soon, a good opportunity would come.

Three days later, it did.

Lisbon and Jane were just coming out of the elevator one evening after going swimming, and then returning to their room to shower and change before dinner. Anton was standing in the foyer, talking to the receptionist. He noticed Jane and Lisbon, and waved. Lisbon smiled, while Jane waved back.

They headed into the restaurant, and were shown to their usual 'private' table by Kate, a waitress they had known for the last two weeks. After discussing a few issues that required attention, their food was served and they enjoyed a dinner which could possibly be their last at the hotel. Jane looked across the restaurant.

"Anton and Van Pelt are watching us." He whispered to Lisbon, and subtly she looked out from the corner of her eye.

"Van Pelt's done a good job so far." She noted, and Jane nodded.

"She's put up with this all." He said, and Lisbon nodded.

"Mind you, so has Rigsby." She smirked, and Jane chuckled.

"I have an idea." Jane said quietly, and Lisbon leaned closer. "When Anton leaves, we leave, alright? Make a scene, you get my gist?"

"Okay. Kick the ball so it rolls faster." Lisbon said, playing on the 'getting the ball rolling' saying. Jane grinned.

"Got it in one!" Over the other side of the restaurant, Anton was just finishing off his dessert, and was beginning to get up to leave. Jane nudged Lisbon. "Move, now. Go."

Lisbon slid off of the seat and headed toward the door, just ahead of Anton. Jane followed her closely, catching her arm and whispering in her ear.

"Everything I say now is make-believe okay?" Jane whispered to Lisbon, seeing Anton watching them closely.

"Okay." Lisbon replied, turning so that she was facing him.

"You're such a stupid, inconsiderate bitch!" Jane yelled at her, and Lisbon automatically stepped back at the outburst, feeling the full force of Jane's anger, even if it was only acting. "You always want something more. You make me sick!"

Jane stormed off, leaving Lisbon standing by herself. Pretending to burst into tears, she ran off the other direction, seeing Anton follow Jane. After a few minutes, she doubled back and took the elevator to floor four.

Meanwhile, Jane had stepped out of the elevator at the fourth floor. He leaned against the wall, pretending to be fuming mad. Soon, sure enough, the elevator doors opened.

"Hey, Anthony. Can I speak to you a moment?" Jane turned at Anton's voice.

"Sure." He faked a smile and followed Anton into his room. Anton pushed the door closed behind them. Turning, he grabbed Jane's collar and slammed him up against the door, before pushing him into a chair. Jane knew exactly what was going to happen, and wasn't looking forward to it.

As expected, seconds late Jane's arms were tied to the armrests and there was rope tying him to the back of the chair.

"Who's the woman in room 412?" Anton asked, standing in front of Jane.

""I don't know what you're talking about." Anton grabbed Jane's ring finger and bent it back. Jane inhaled sharply as the bone broke.

"Who?" Anton growled, his voice more forceful this time.

"Her name is Grace. She's my girlfriend." Jane told him through gritted teeth, trying not to pay attention to the searing pain in his finger.

"I thought you were married?" Anton asked. Jane smirked.

"To that bitch? Unfortunately, yeah." He winced as Anton delivered a stinging slap to his face. O'Farrell turned and took a gun from a drawer. It clicked at he removed the safety catch.

Outside, Lisbon had heard enough.

_**

* * *

A/N: It was a little shorter than usual, but I had to finish there :D**_

_**Please review, as reviews mean updates, and no reviews mean no next chapter!**_

_**Thanks!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Thank you to Miss Cannibal Princess wrote my 100**__**th**__** review for this story!**_

_**I'm so sorry, but this is the last chapter of this story! I'm sad too…**_

_**I'll have to write a new one! Any ideas? Tell me them!**_

* * *

Lisbon kicked open the door.

"Leave him alone." She threatened, feeling bare and vulnerable without her gun.

"This bastard? He cheated on you, and you want me to let him go? No way. This deserves justice." Anton said, and Lisbon noticed the ice cold killer's glint in his eyes. He stepped towards Lisbon.

"Leave her out of this." Jane yelled. Anton raised his left hand, still holding the gun, and used it to hit Lisbon hard across the face. She fell to the floor.

"She **is **rather pesky, isn't she?" Anton remarked.

"If you put the gun down and untie me, and I'm sure we can come to some sensible conclusion to these… unfortunate events." Jane told Anton, who glared at him, his lip curled upward in a snarl. He threw a right hook, catching Jane just above his cheek. Luckily for Jane, Anton was left handed, so the punch wasn't as powerful as it could have been, but to Jane it still hurt.

"Shut up!" Anton growled.

"Why are you doing this?" Jane asked, blinking quickly to dissipate the redness that had formed behind his eyelids.

"You're cheating on your wife. It's my job to bring justice!" Anton shouted at him. "My wife divorced me for someone else. I have to stop other people getting hurt by these sort of people!"

Jane could feel the coldness of the recording device on the inside of his shirt. It was strangely comforting. Even if he did die, then there would be evidence against O'Farrell.

Lisbon fumbled for her phone, trying to keep quiet. Her head was spinning, and she felt dizzy. She hit one of the numbers on the central line of the keypad, knowing that the speed dials three, four and five were Cho, Rigsby and Grace. She muted the phone, and moved it closer to her mouth. She only managed to whisper one word before she blacked out completely.

"Back-up."

Cho's face looked shocked.

"What is it?" Van Pelt asked, having returned to the CBI car after she had seen the rest of the plan go into action. Cho didn't close his phone, as he could still hear Anton speaking to Jane. He presumed Jane was in a bad situation too.

"Lisbon needs back up. I don't think she's able to speak right now." Grace opened the door of the car and jumped out. By the type her feet hit the tarmac she was already running, closely followed by Cho and Rigsby.

The three ran into the hotel, ignoring the irritated receptionists and guests. Rigsby flashed his badge as they ran past. They easily found room 401, which was the room where Anton had been staying in. The door was already open, and they could see Jane tied up in a chair, his face bloody. Cho took the lead. Aiming his gun at Anton, he shouted:

"CBI! Drop your weapon!" Anton looked around, surprised. Then, ignoring Cho, he turned back to Jane, leveling the gun at him once again.

"I go, you go." A shot rang out. Jane slumped down in the chair, breathing heavily. Cho and Rigsby hurried over to untie him.

Grace helped Lisbon to her feet. She'd regained consciousness having been woken from it by the sharp gunshot. Grace helped her out from the room, already dialing for paramedics.

Soon enough, the paramedics were quickly done with Lisbon, much to her relief. It was only a bruise, admittedly a very large and rather painful bruise, but nevertheless it wasn't anything serious. After giving her some strong painkillers, the paramedics permitted her to go find the rest of her team. Jane was just standing up after having been patched up by the paramedics when Lisbon found them. She rushed over quickly, and hugged him tightly.

"Thank god you're alright." She whispered and Jane held her tightly, almost as if he was afraid to let her go again. The extent of his injuries had been his broken finger and cuts and bruises, luckily nothing too serious. Anton O'Farrell, however, had been less than lucky and was on his way to the morgue. Cho's shot had gone directly through his skull and lodged in his brain. Painful.

Jane's fingers brushed gently over the swollen bruise on her right cheek.

"Sorry." He apologized to her, and she smiled.

"It's not your fault. You got off worse." She answered, and he shrugged. Then, to everyone's surprise, to an extent including Jane himself, he leaned down and kissed Lisbon. On the lips.

"This is awkward." Rigsby commented, turning away slightly. Grace entwined her fingers with his.

"I guess this makes them a real item this time." She grinned. "Anyway, I think they're cute together."

Van pelt and Rigsby turned, Cho on his own. He took out his phone and opened a text he'd received just before Lisbon's distress call. It was from an old friend form high school who he hadn't seen for a while. They'd dated, but she'd had to move to the UK for her job.

_Cho, it's Alyssa. I'm back in CA now. Want to go out to dinner? I'm free tonight. Xx_

He typed in a reply.

_I'd love to. The place where we went last time?_

He turned and left Lisbon and Jane, who were by then were just standing, talking.

"We should go." Lisbon said, taking Jane's outstretched hand.

"Too right. That's enough excitement for the rest of the month." Jane commented as they headed for his car.

"Don't say that! We'll get an influx of multiple kidnappings, triple homicides and an escaped psychopath!" Lisbon warned him, and they both laughed.

"We should do that again." He suggested.

"What? The hotel spa holiday thing?" Lisbon asked.

"Well, you didn't think I was referring to almost getting killed now, did you?" Jane raised his eyebrows, and Lisbon shrugged.

"Oh, do stop overreacting."

_**

* * *

A/N: Et je suis fini.**__** So sorry.**_

_**Please review! And also please don't forget about sending in suggestions for a new story, pretty please!**_


End file.
